Chain Reaction
by yamachi
Summary: An dem Tag vor 22 Jahren hätte auch alles ganz anders laufen können. Ein kleiner Einblick in diese Möglichkeiten wird Ichigo beschert


Das war eine schwere Geburt, sollte nur wieder mal eine kleine Oneshot werden ist dann zu diesem 15 Seiten Monster mutiert und ließ sich gar nicht mehr aufhalten. Aber was muss, das muss halt. Hoffe sie bringt zumindest etwas Lesespaß mit sich.

Hmm gute Frage sind da Spoiler drin? Eigentlich nicht, zumindest wenn man die erste Staffel gesehen hat sollten alle Personen bekannt sein. Und noch als Warnung, wenn auch nur am Rande ist es doch eine Dreiecksbeziehung, wen das stört der muss ja nicht weiterlesen.

Und natürlich verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld und leider gehört mir auch nur die Storyline.

Chain Reaction

Unruhig drehte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere.

Obwohl ihm die Müdigkeit in sämtlichen Knochen saß wollte sein Kopf einfach keine Ruhe geben.

_Manchmal glaube ich fast es wäre besser wenn ich dir nie begegnet wäre. _

_Sind zwei Minuten Ruhe zu viel verlangt, du wirst dich ja wohl gerade noch selber beschäftigen können oder muss man dir wirklich bei jeder Kleinigkeit helfen? _

_Ab und an zweifele ich daran das du hier richtig bist, vielleicht…_

Arg, wo war der Knopf zum abstellen?

Immer dieser Schwachsinn der einen wach hielt.

„Warum, ausgerechnet heute?"

Keine Antwort.

Wie auch, nach diesem wunderbaren Tag, man bemerke den Sarkasmus, hatte er sich zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit wieder hier hin verkrochen.

Die kleine Hütte lag etwas außerhalb und erfüllte den einzigen Zweck ihm Zuflucht zu gewähren wenn er mit seinen Gedanken alleine sein wollte.

„Verdammt!", er konnte spüren, wie sich das ungeliebte Wasser am Rande seiner Augen sammelte.

Probleme gab es in den besten Beziehungen und er war eigentlich nicht der Typ ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber heute war es anders.

Heute hatte er seit dem Aufstehen an kaum etwas anderes denken können, als an den Tag vor 22 Jahren.

Den Jahrestag an dem alles auch anders hätte laufen können.

Vielleicht wäre das wirklich für einige besser gewesen, vielleicht wären einige damit zufriedener, glücklicher.

Baah, er hasste Tränen, zumindest jene die durch zu viele emotionale Grübeleien ausgelöst wurden, jene die er nicht vermeiden konnte, wenn er sich in einer seiner depressiven Phasen befand.

Diesmal würde ihn so schnell kein grinsender Rotschopf aus dieser Phase herausholen, diesmal würde keine flüsternde Frauenstimme aus seinen Gedanken reißen, während ihn blauschwarze Haare im Ohr kitzelten.

Seufzend legte er seinen Arm über seine Augen, zumindest hielt es die Flut der kleinen, salzigen Tropfen auf.

Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich wieder zur Seite, die konnten ihn doch alle mal ganz herzlich.

Trotz dem flauen Gefühl im Magen fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

piep, piep, piep, piep.

Uaa, so einen nervigen Wecker besaß er doch gar nicht.

Gähnend setzte er sich auf und hielt einen Moment verwundert inne.

Das war nicht das kleine Bett auf dem er eingeschlafen war.

Er lag auf einer cremefarbenen Couch, anscheinend in einem Wohnzimmer. Das nervige Geräusch des Weckers kam von irgendwo schräg über ihm.

Poltern war jetzt zu hören und unverständliches Fluchen.

„Wenn du dich beeilst dann schaffst du sogar noch eine Scheibe Toast bevor du los musst", eine Frauenstimme die sich eindeutig auf ihn zu bewegte.

Momente später war er sprachlos.

Eindeutig ein Traum, das hier konnte nichts anderes sein, als ein Traum, ob nun ein guter oder ein böser, das konnte er so genau noch nicht sagen. Die braunhaarige Frau, die soeben aus dem ersten Stockwerk gekommen war und nun mit dem Rücken zu ihm in der Küche stand konnte nicht wirklich sein.

Immerhin war heute ihr 22. Todestag.

Mit einem Glas Saft in der Hand drehte sich die Frau, seine Mutter, zu ihm um. Ihre Augen schweiften durch den Raum, direkt durch ihn hindurch.

Für einen Augenblick legte sich ein Ausdruck von Traurigkeit über ihr Gesicht bevor das piepen des Ofens sie aus ihren Gedanken holte.

„Masaki, Liebling weißt du wo ich gestern den Antrag hingelegt habe, den fürs Krankenhaus?"

Jep, eindeutig sein alter Herr, ein paar graue Haare mehr und bei weitem nicht so verrückt wie er ihn kannte, aber unabstreitbar Kurosaki Isshin.

„Der liegt auf dem Esstisch im Wohnzimmer, Schatz." Okay, auch sein Vater nahm ihn nicht wahr, weder beim Betreten des Wohnzimmers, noch als er keinen halben Meter neben ihm besagten Antrag vom Tisch entfernte.

„Das fehlte noch, dass ich Stress mit Ishida bekomme nur weil ich zwei Blätter Papier nicht rechzeitig auf seinem Schreibtisch ablege." Ishida, wie in Ishida Ryuken?

Er sah also dabei zu wie sich sein alter Herr eine Scheibe Toast in den Mund schieben ließ und mit einer Aktentasche unterm Arm das Haus verließ.

Gut jetzt musste er nur noch herausfinden was hier gespielt wurde.

Lange hatte er dafür allerdings keine Zeit, denn schon nach einigen Minuten klingelte es an der Tür.

„Einen Moment", neugierig lugte er um die Ecke.

„Du bist aber früh dran, Yuzu ich hatte noch gar nicht mit dir gerechnet." Seine kleine Schwester betrat das Haus mit einem ganzen Korb voller Sachen.

„Aber bevor wir losgehen müssen doch noch so viele Dinge erledigt werde und du kannst sicher Hilfe gebrauchen, damit wir Tou-san und Karin nachher auch satt bekommen, das ist immerhin keine leichte Aufgabe auf so einem Tagesausflug."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Verwirrung war noch immer nicht gänzlich verklungen auch wenn er nun schon gut vier Stunden hier alle Vorgänge beobachtete.

Dauerten Träume so lange?

Und was wenn es keiner war?

Eindeutig war Kurosaki Masaki hier noch am Leben und er wurde mit keinem Wort in seiner gesamten Familie erwähnt.

Sein Zimmer schien an Karin gefallen zu sein, zumindest bevor die Zwillinge ausgezogen waren.

In einigen Bildern hatte er sich finden können, aber in keinem war er über 7 gewesen.

War er in dieser Welt an der Stelle seiner Mutter von dem Hollow umgebracht worden?

War es nicht genau das, was er sich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gewünscht hatte?

Was ihn am meisten irritierte war, dass keiner in seiner Familie auch nur die Spur von Reiatsu besaß, das bis auf seine Mutter alle hätten haben müssen.

Keiner sah die Geister, die bei Familie Kurosaki fröhlich ein und aus gingen und es waren überdurchschnittlich viele.

Was verstand der zuständige Shinigami in diesem Bezirk wohl unter Arbeit, wenn er es nicht mal hinbekam die Seelen vernünftig in die Soul Society zu führen?

„Wir können los", Yuzus Stimme hallte aus der Küche. Sein Vater war in der Zwischenzeit wieder aufgetaucht und nun schien die Familienexpedition zu starten.

Durch die heutige Zeitung hatte er herausgefunden dass es tatsächlich der 16. Juni war und somit würde er wohl sehr bald erfahren, wo genau er in dieser Welt abgeblieben war.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kurosaki Ichigo 16.06.199X _

Etwas zu vermuten und es zu wissen sind in der Realität meist zwei völlig verschiedene Dinge.

Wenn man hier von Realität sprechen konnte, da er schließlich eindeutig nicht hier hin gehörte, ansonsten wäre er ein Geist mit dem Aussehen eines siebenjährigen Jungen und nicht sein übliches Selbst von gut 22.

Aber sein Todestag schien zumindest ein recht großes Ereignis zu sein. Freunde seiner Eltern waren dabei.

Verwandte von denen er noch nie etwas gehört hatte und sogar Urahara-san mit samt seinem Anhang und Joruichi-san hielten kurz vor seinem Grab inne und gesellten sich dann zu seinem Vater.

Nicht bevor er von beiden etwas spekulierend angeschaut worden war.

Ja sie hatten ihn angeschaut, nicht durch ihn hindurch gesehen, nicht an ihm vorbei, sondern direkt in seine Augen.

Das sprach gegen die Theorie mit dem Traum.

Was wurde hier gespielt?

„Bist du neu hier? Kisuke könnte dir sicher helfen rüber zu kommen, du siehst nicht so aus als wolltest du darauf warten das die von drüben sich mal wieder zu einem Besuch herablassen."

Oh, da wurde doch tatsächlich mit ihm geredet.

„Danke ich brauche keine Hilfe, Ururu", er hatte gesprochen, noch bevor sein Kopf damit hinterher gekommen war ihm zu sagen, dass er dieses Mädchen vor ihm genauso wenig kannte wie seine Verwandten, die keine 50m Meter von ihm auf einer Picknickdecke saßen.

„Hmm, aber neu bist du schon?"

Reichlich spät rückte sein Hirn mit dem Fakt raus, dass ihn bis jetzt niemand hier angesprochen hatte und das er bis jetzt nur Zuschauer gewesen war, Zuschauer in einer Welt, die anscheinend recht gut ohne ihn auskam.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und verließ den Friedhof. Er wollte Antworten. Was war mit seinen Freunden und wie sah es in der Soul Society aus?

War es hier wirklich besser, ohne ihn?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so langsam wurde es richtig gruselig. Nicht nur, dass er hier in dieser Welt nicht existierte oder besser gesagt schon lange, lange tot war, nein anscheinend machten es sich die örtlichen Hollows auch richtig gemütlich hier.

Niemand schien es großartig zu kümmern, dass sich die Monster mit den Masken hier und dort mal einen kleinen Snack genehmigten.

Okay, dass es niemanden kümmerte war etwas übertrieben aber einsame Quincys und Holzsandalen tragende Ex-Kapitäne konnten auch nur einen Tropfen auf den augenscheinlich recht großen, heißen Stein fallen lassen.

Wo verflucht noch mal war der zuständige Shinigami?

Arg, da brauchte man sein großes, nicht zu verachtend scharfes Schwert, ein einziges Mal und was war?

Irgendwer hatte vergessen es ihm in diesen verrückten Traum mit zu geben.

Somit konnte er nur reflexartig seine Augen schließen, als einer der Hollows ihn in direkter Linie angriff.

Die Arme wurden vors Gesicht gezogen, auch wenn er stark bezweifelte das es etwas nützen würde.

Es gab schönere Aussichten als einen Hollow-Hals von innen.

„Verfluchtes Mistding", gut das war erstens eindeutig nicht seine Stimme gewesen und zweitens schien die Stimme etwas damit zu tun zu haben, dass er noch immer auf dem Dach des kleinen Häuschens stand und sich nicht einen Hollow von innen anschaute.

Wieder etwas spät bemerkte sein Hirn, dass er soeben einen seiner schwer auffindbaren Freunde aus der Soul Society aus der Reserve gelockt hatte.

Und nicht irgendwen, nein, vor ihm stand Abarai Renji in voller Lebensgröße wenn auch mit etwas ungewohnter Frisur.

Für Zabimaru war dieser 2 Meter Hollow eine Kleinigkeit, ebenso wie unzählige andere, die der scharfen Klinge zum Opfer fielen bevor sein rothaariger Besitzer auch nur daran dachte für einen Moment stehen zu bleiben.

„Willst du da drüben Wurzeln schlagen? Ich hab dich nun wirklich nicht gerettet, damit dich gleich der nächste Hollow frisst, Kleiner. Sieh zu das du hier rüber kommst", Kleiner? Wer war hier bitte klein und überhaupt was fiel dem Kerl ein?

Oh richtig dieser Renji hier konnte ihn nicht kennen.

Also würde er fürs erste wohl die Anweisungen befolgen, vielleicht konnte er so mehr erfahren.

„Alles klar Kisuke, ich weiß zwar nicht was dir gerade an dem hier so wichtig ist, aber fürs erste frisst ihn kein Hollow mehr."

Mit einem Rauschen wurde der Kommunikator ausgeschaltet.

Er musste sich etwas beherrschen seine Hände bei sich zu behalten, jahrelanges miteinander führte zu einer Art von Routine die dieser Renji wahrscheinlich weder verstehen noch gerne über sich ergehen lassen würde.

So wanderten sie eine Weile durch die Straßen, scheinbar mit einem festen Ziel.

Schließlich standen sie vor einem großen Lagerhaus und er hätte schwören können das hier eine Barriere im Spiel war, es sei denn sie würden sich hier mit einer einzelnen Person treffen, und das bezweifelte er doch stark.

Die große Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt.

Orangenes Haar wehte leicht im Wind, während sie kritisch beäugt wurden. Er musste sich das freundliche _´Orihime_ verkneifen, welches ihm auf den Lippen lag.

Auf den ersten Blick befanden sich nur alte, ausrangierte Kisten in dem Lagerhaus, die Treppe in den Keller war schmal und unscheinbar.

Aber es hätte auch niemand mit dem riesigen Trainingsraum unterhalb von Urahara-shoten gerechnet, trotzdem wusste er, dass sich dieser Raum dort befand.

Allerdings schien dieser hier etwas ausgeklügelter.

Bäume Seen, Häuser, wie in einer kleinen Stadt aus dem letzten Jahrhundert sah es hier aus. Und eine beachtliche Zahl an Einwohnern gab es auch. Menschen, Geister und hier und da einige Shinigamis.

Er wurde in eines der größeren Häuser geführt, wo ihm mehr Shinigamis auffielen. Keiner schien hier einen Wert auf Uniform zu legen, denn das einzige, was die Shinigamis von den restlichen Geistern unterschied, war ihr hohes Reiatsulevel.

Renji klopfte schroff an eine Tür, wartete aber nicht bis er zum Eintreten aufgefordert wurde.

Ahh, das hatte er sich ja denken können, Urahara Kisuke und seine kleine Gruppe von anscheinend gleich gesinnten Shinigamis.

Was auffiel war, dass außer Kuchiki Byakuya keiner der anderen Kapitäne der Gotei 13 anwesend war, sah man einmal von seinem rothaarigen Freund ab.

Auch war die Zusammenstellung höchst gewöhnungsbedürftig. Ein bunt gemischter Haufen aus verschiedenen Divisionen und von verschiedenem Rang.

Renji nahm mühelos seinen Platz in ihrer Mitte ein und plötzlich fühlte er sich alleine, verlassen vor der spanischen Inquisition.

Tief Luft holend und das fiese Gesicht aus der letzten Ecke seines Bewusstseins kramend blickte er Urahara direkt in die Augen.

„Gut und was soll das hier jetzt werden?" Ja er war auch noch hier.

„Nun wir hätten da so ein paar Fragen, aber warum verrätst du uns nicht erst einmal deinen Namen Junge?"

Kalter Schauer überm Rücken, es gab genau zwei Bezeichnungen die er absolut nicht leiden konnte und beide waren ihm heute schon entgegen geworfen worden.

„Warum sollte ich?" Zwei Sekunden später hatte er eine wohlbekannte Klinge am Hals.

„Erstens, Kleiner, weil ich dir vorhin deinen Arsch gerettet habe und zweitens solltest du in deinem eigenen Interesse reden, ansonsten müssten wir dich für einen von Aizens Spionen halten, dann lernst du Zabimaru etwas besser kennen."

Super auf die Art und Weise wollte er Renji nicht näher kommen. Eine innere Wärme durchfloss ihn.

Erleichtert atmete er auf. Sendung verspätet angekommen.

Unter einem hellen Aufblitzen legte sich die wohlbekannte Klinge in seine rechte Hand. Demonstrativ ließ er sein Schwert in die Erde sinken.

„Vielleicht möchte Zabimaru mal wieder Bekanntschaft mit Zangetsu machen? Sicher hätten da beide Spaß dran. Ich würde zudem ungern vor dem ganzen Haufen hier eine Geschichte breittreten die 86 sowieso nicht glauben und der Rest sich fragt ob der liebe Aizen vielleicht doch etwas zuviel mit dem kleinen Kügelchen herumgefuchtelt hat.

Ich persönlich würde mich auch über einige Antworten freuen."

Was für ein Glück dass sein lieber Freund in einigen Punkten so durchschaubar wie Glas war. Mit einer oft geübten Bewegung benutze er Renjis gestartete Attacke gegen den Rothaarigen, so dass dieser nach wenigen Sekunden mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden lag und Zangetsu nur ein paar Zentimeter neben seinem Kopf im Boden steckte.

„Die Attacke wird auch nicht besser, je öfter du das versuchst", Zangetsu loslassend streckte er Renji seine rechte Hand entgegen.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ein merkliches Aufatmen ging durch die Reihen hinter ihm, aber schließlich nahm der Rothaarige seine Hand und ließ sich von ihm dabei helfen wieder in eine senkrechte Position zu gelangen.

„Wir sollten das vielleicht doch in einem kleineren Rahmen besprechen, zumindest bis wir alle Fakten beisammen haben. Ist das das normale Aussehen deines Zanpakutos?"

Na bitte, sogar Urahara konnte in gewissen Situationen einsichtig sein.

„Ah, Zangetsu sieht meistens so aus", außer er holte seine Bankai hervor oder das große Schwert störte bei einem offiziellen Anlass und selbst dann brachte er Zangetsu nur sehr ungern in die für Zanpakutos übliche Grundform.

Bevor er darüber nachgedacht hatte, befand sich sein Schwert auch schon auf seinem Rücken, einige skeptische Blicke gab es für die nicht jedem ersichtliche Halterung, ja das funktionierte wirklich und würde nicht bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit herunterfallen.

Rechts ab von diesem Raum führte ein enger Flur zu einigen weiteren Räumen, offensichtlich so etwas Ähnliches wie Wohnräume. Sie waren nun nur noch zu fünft. Urahara hatte Renji und Byakuya mitgenommen und aus irgendeiner Ecke war Joruichi zu ihnen gestoßen.

Hinter ihm schloss sich die Tür, super sogar Privatsphäre gab es.

„Was gab es denn so wichtiges das du das mit dem Kleinen nicht in Konferenzraum klären konntest?", das musste als erstes abgestellt werden.

„Entschuldigung, ich mag vielleicht Jahrzehnte, in einigen Fällen Jahrhunderte jünger sein als alle hier Anwesenden, trotzdem wäre ich äußerst glücklich, wenn wir die Bezeichnung _Kleiner_ einstellen könnten."

Ja, okay die Ausdrucksweise hatte diese ungläubigen Seitenblicke verdient, keine Frage.

„Es wäre sicher möglich, wenn du uns deinen Namen verrätst dann können wir dich damit ansprechen", oh Kuchiki Byakuya konnte sprechen.

Fairer Tausch.

„Mein Name ist Ichigo", zwei Augenpaare, die ihn unverholen anstarrten.

„Ja so unglaublich das klingt, da ich nach allem was ich von dieser Welt weiß hier schon seit 22 Jahren das zeitliche gesegnet habe, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Isshin und Kurosaki Masakis Sohn."

Die Inquisition konnte beginnen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phuu, er war geschafft.

Das Seufzen, mit welchem er rücklings auf dem ausgelegten Futon landete, hatte er sich schwer erarbeitet.

Zuerst seine unglaubliche Geschichte, die edierte Version, und dann Fragen die wie Dampfmaschinen über ihn walzten.

Warum dies, warum das und wie war es möglich?

Woher bei allen guten Seelen sollte er das wissen?

Leicht schmunzelte er, zumindest musste Urahara sich neue Becher für seinen Tee besorgen, nachdem er diese aus Frust hatte zerbrechen lassen.

Er konnte schließlich nichts für sein volatiles Reiatsu.

Ohh und die Blicke beim Abendessen, allein die Tatsache das er am Tisch saß und aß sagte allen Anwesenden zu welcher Gruppe von Geistern er gehörte, eigentlich hätte die fehlende Kette als Verbindung zu seinem Körper ein unübersehbarer Hinweis sein müssen.

Skeptisch hatte er sich umgesehen, natürlich hatte er sich nach den Grundlegenden Fakten erkundigt, die diese kleine Gruppe hier dazu trieb sich in der Welt der lebenden zu verschanzen.

Wer anderes als Aizen konnte daran schuld sein?

Dieser hatte lange Jahre seine Schachzüge geplant und mitten in der Soul Society den Untergang eben jener geplant.

Zu spät hatte man hier erkannt was Sache war.

Keine 5 Monate nachdem Aizen seine Pläne offen gelegt hatte war er auch schon das Oberhaupt aller Seelen.

Das waren die groben Fakten, die Details versteckten viele mutige Shinigamis, die für den Kampf um ihre Freiheit und für den Glauben an das Richtige gestorben waren.

Er hatte sich nicht getraut zu fragen, nach dem Teil seiner Freunde, die nicht an diesem Tisch saßen.

Es gab für jeden, nicht anwesenden, genau zwei Möglichkeiten und er wusste nicht ob es schlimmer war zu erfahren, dass sie tot waren oder dass sie sich Aizen angeschlossen hatte.

Er befand sich somit im Hauptlager des Widerstandes.

Hier landeten alle, die helfen wollten egal ob Mensch, Geist oder Shinigami.

Eine Bewegung ließ ihn aufschauen.

Sein Zimmergenosse war von seiner Patrouille zurück, was hatte er doch für ein Glück, man bemerke den Sarkasmus.

Er teilte sich mit Renji ein Zimmer oder besser eine Ecke, Platz war schließlich knapp bemessen.

Das Rascheln von Klamotten klang unglaublich laut in seinen Ohren, der verärgerte Gesichtsausdruck mit dem ihn _sein_ Renji das letzte Mal angesehen hatte stand ihm wie ein Ölgemälde vor Augen.

Die Luft wurde dünn, er musste hier raus.

Mit einem Ruck war er wieder aufgestanden und Sekunden später befand er sich auf dem Weg an die frische Luft.

Die klare Nachtluft füllte seine Lungen und kühlte seine heißen Wangen ab.

„Alles klar bei dir? Hier alleine rum zu stehen kann gefährlich sein, ich glaube kaum das Kisuke begeistert darüber wäre, wenn du uns vor die Hunde gehst", hier mochte ihn also auch keiner, oder waren ein paar Minuten Ruhe wirklich zu viel verlangt?

Der Satz kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor.

„Zum Teufel mit Urahara Kisuke", seine Stimme musste leicht erstickt geklungen haben denn der andere Shinigami kam einige Schritte näher und er konnte die Neugierde spüren.

Moment mal. Spüren?

Erschrocken drehte er sich um.

Neugierde und etwas… Besorgnis?

Aber sie kannten sich kaum, warum sollte sich sein Gegenüber Sorgen machen?

Noch ein Schritt auf ihn zu, er machte einen zurück.

Das Spielchen wurde einige Schritte lang weitergeführt, bevor Renji seufzend stehen blieb.

„Okay ich bleib ja schon stehen, aber würdest du bitte damit aufhören, wie ein verschrecktes Haustier davon zu laufen?

Ich weiß es ist schwer zu glauben aber ich hatte nicht vor dich zu fressen."

Seine erste Reaktion war Empörung gewesen, aber dann kamen ihm Bilder in den Kopf die ihn innerlich amüsiert schmunzeln ließen.

Braune Augen trafen auf Rote und er sah den Unglauben in den Augen seines Gegenübers.

„Erklärst du mir, was daran so witzig war?

Und bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich warum ich weiß das du gerade innerlich über irgendetwas lachst?

Ich finde das ein klein wenig gruselig, ganz ehrlich bis jetzt habe ich immer gedacht, dass so etwas nur bei zwei Seelen passiert die…", ahh also auch diese Renji-version ließ sich sicher mit einer Aktion zum Schweigen bringen.

Der Kuss war kurz und nicht viel mehr, als ein Aufeinaderlegen von Lippen, trotzdem konnte er dieses gewisse Kribbeln in seinem Körper spüren, dieses Gefühl von Richtigkeit, das ihm nur zwei ganz besondere Seelen gaben.

„Moment Mal!", mit einem Ruck hatte Renji sich von ihm gelöst und war erst einmal einige Schritte zurückgewichen.

Der kurze Moment genügte um ihm vor Augen zu führen, dass es sich hier keinesfalls um _seinen_ Renji handelte.

Er schloss die Augen, biss sich auf die Lippe, um die ungewollten Gefühle zurück zu halten.

Mit einem mehr geflüsterten _Sorry_ war er an dem rothaarigen vorbei um sich drinnen in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke zu verkriechen und nie wieder heraus zu kommen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hier hieß es Gute Miene zum Bösen Spiel zu machen. Was auch immer das hier für eine Welt war, er hatte sich damit abgefunden für eine Weile hier fest zu sitzen.

Seufzend ließ er die Stäbchen in seine Schüssel sinken.

Er war nun schon gut 2 Wochen hier und hatte es tatsächlich geschafft dem hiesigen Renji nicht in die Quere zu kommen.

Was sicherlich damit zu tun hatte das er häufig des Nachts unterwegs war auf Hollow-Jagd und sonst nach einem anderen Schlafplatz Ausschau hielt, als jener der ihm zugewiesen worden war.

Die Stimmung hier schwankte meist zwischen resigniert und niedergeschlagen, niemand rechnete wirklich damit ihren Feind entscheidend Schlagen zu können.

Warum war das in ihrer Welt so anders gelaufen?

„Verdammt Urahara, warum holt ihr mich erst jetzt dazu? Wenn die Lage schon so ernst ist, dann werden doch wohl alle verfügbaren Kräfte gebraucht. Ich hätte es gerne rechtzeitig gewusst, das es etwas gibt, was meine Familie in Gefahr bringt, was wenn die Siegel nicht gehalten hätten, Karin und Yuzu wären in Null Komma gar nichts von den Mistviechern verspeist worden…"

Die Reisschale war auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen und zersprungen noch ehe er überhaupt registriert hatte, dass er von seinem Platz aufgesprungen war.

Mit einem Ruck hatte er sich in die Richtung der erzürnten Person gedreht und starrte diese nun eindringlich an.

„Oi, was ist hier denn schon wieder los, kann man nicht mal in Ruhe zu Mittag essen?", rothaariger Shinigami von links.

„Oi, alles OK?", wie vom Blitz getroffen zuckte er bei Renjis leichter Berührung an der Schulter zusammen.

Rote Augen trafen Braune,

Renji wich ein Stück zurück.

Ihre Seelenverbindung verfluchend schob er sich an dem Rothaarigen vorbei.

Flashstep sei dank war er nur Sekunden später draußen vor dem Lagerhaus.

Eine Weile stand er nur so da.

Sich selbst umarmend, der Blick in die Ferne gerichtet.

Warme Arme schlangen sich von hinten um seine Hüfte und wie gewohnt lehnte er seinen Kopf an die dargebotene Schulter.

Seine Schultern verkrampften sich kurzweilig, nachdem sein Hirn die Situation erfasst hatte.

„Schhh, nicht so verspannt, ich hab doch schon gesagt das ich nicht vorhabe dich zu fressen."

Lange Haare kitzelten seine rechte Wange, wie von selbst verirrte sich eine seiner Hände in den langen Strähnen, die hier selten von einem Zopf zusammengehalten wurden.

„Es ist schon etwas seltsam, diese ganze Verbindung zwischen uns, so etwas hatte ich bis jetzt nur ein einziges Mal und ich habe noch nie davon gehört das so etwas mehrmals passiert."

Wehmütig lächelte Renji ihn an.

„Darüber habt ihr euch schon so oft die Seele aus dem Leib diskutiert, du und… Rukia", jetzt war es sein Freund der hörbar die Luft einsog.

„Wie es denn angehen könnte das so eine Verbindung zwischen drei Seelen existiert und was sich die Kamis dabei gedacht haben einen Teil davon erst gute 80 Jahre nach den anderen in die Welt zurück zu schicken. Ren…?"

Er konnte das Zittern seines Partners spüren, den Kopf an seinen Rücken gelehnt drückte Renji ihn nun ganz fest an sich.

„Aizen hat sie auf dem Gewissen. Gleich nachdem er sich die Macht gegriffen hatte hat er sämtliche noblen Häuser vor die Wahl gestellt.

Entweder sie folgen ihm, oder er würde sämtliche Hollows auf sie hetzen. Er hat die alten Clans mit ihren Traditionen und überlieferten Geheimnissen für eine Gefahr gehalten.

Wir konnten fliehen.

Bei einem unserer Versuche, Aizen von seinem Thron zu stoßen ist Rukia bis zu ihm vorgedrungen. Es war eine Falle, er hat an ihr ein grausames Exempel statuiert.

An jenem Tag habe ich Kuchiki Byakuya zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben Tränen vergießen sehen.

Ich war für Wochen nicht zu gebrauchen, als die Seelenverbindung gerissen ist wäre ich am liebsten mit ihr gestorben und ohne Joruichi und Byakuya hätte ich es wahrscheinlich auch geschafft.

Und dann tauchst du hier auf und es ist als wäre der Link wieder reanimiert worden, ich kann ihn spüren mein ganzer Körper kribbelt in deiner Gegenwart, manchmal würde ich dich am liebsten gegen die nächste Wand werfen, dabei kenne ich dich nicht und weiß absolut nichts von dir", kopfschüttelnd löste der Rothaarige sich von ihm.

Wie von selbst legten sich seine Arme um Renjis Hals, verschränkten sich im Nacken seines Freundes und zogen diesen sanft aber bestimmt zu sich.

Diesmal war es nicht nur ein Aufeinaderlegen von Lippen. Eine Verbindung auf allen Ebenen, das Zusammenstoßen und Verflechten von Reiatsu, Körper die Eins werden wollten.

Erst als Luft eine Notwendigkeit wurde lösten sie sich ein Stück voneinander. Er konnte Renjis warme Hand über seinem Po spüren und ein warmes Glitzern stand in den Augen seines Freundes.

„Ähem!"

Ja, wann immer man ihn nicht gebrauchen konnte war Urahara Kisuke zur Stelle.

„Sehr ungewöhnlich würde ich behaupten wollen, aber eine angenehme Überraschung. Ichigo ich würde gerne mit dir reden und Isshin ist an einer Unterhaltung auch interessiert."

Inquisition die zweite Runde

„Na dann, wir können deinen alten Herren ja wohl kaum warten lassen, hmm Strawberry?" Arg, soo witzig war der Joke auch nicht mehr.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wenn es nicht nur einen einzigen Grund für dieses Bild hätte geben können, dann wäre der Anblick lustig gewesen.

Isshin stand wie ein Schutzwall vor seiner Familie und beäugte alles und jeden kritisch.

Seine Mutter musste Yuzu zurückhalten die in völligem Staunen am liebsten in drei verschiedene Richtungen gelaufen wäre.

Karin war etwas blass um die Nase aber ihre Augen registrierten alles.

Neben Familie Kurosaki standen zwei Gestalten mit identischen, finsteren Gesichtsausdrücken.

Ishida Uryuu und sein Vater Ryuuken.

Was auch immer geschehen war, der Rest seiner Familie befand sich nun auch nicht mehr unter der lebenden Bevölkerung.

Bei genauer Konzentration konnte er nun auch das Reiatsu seiner Schwestern ausmachen.

Langsam ging er auf seine schwarzhaarige Schwester zu, legte ihr die Hand auf den Kopf und konzentrierte sich.

„Ey, Mister ich denke nicht…"

Kurz konnte er einen silbernen Falken sehen, bevor er sich rücklings auf dem Boden in Renjis Armen wieder fand.

„Unng", war das erste Geräusch was ihm aus der Kehle drang.

„Was hast du da mit meiner Tochter gemacht? Was bildest du dir ein nur weil…", okay Zeit, die Situation zu entschärfen, bevor sein Vater an Zabimaru geriet, das wäre keine gute Idee.

„Hat irgendeiner von euch Idioten schon mal daran gedacht, die Siegel zu lösen? Habt ihr eigentlich auch nur den Funken einer Idee, was passiert wäre Karin in die Hände eines Hollows gefallen wäre? Die hätten sich Yuzu gleich als Nachspeise genehmigt. Ich kann ja den Wunsch nach einem friedlichen Familieleben verstehen, aber einfach zwei Shinketsu zu ignorieren, die mit ein wenig Training locker sogar euch übertrumpfen könnten…"

„Nun mal langsam Junge, ich habe ja keine Ahnung woher du so viel über uns weißt aber du solltest aufhören zu übertreiben.

Ja Karin und Yuzu sind als meine Töchter Shinketsu aber um Urahara Kisuke zu übertreffen bräuchten sie schon einige Jahrzehnte an Training."

„Urahara, wie stark ist die Barriere, die das Lagerhaus schützt?"

Komische Blicke von allen Seiten.

„Die saugt Reiatsu, das heißt, nichts was hier drinnen passiert, dringt nach außen, sonst könnten wir wohl schlecht hier trainieren."

Das war alles was er hatte hören wollen. Zangetsu war schneller in seiner Hand, als alle Anwesenden blinzeln konnten.

Die Luft elektrisierte sich vor ihm.

„BANKAI!"

Super diese auf dem Boden liegenden Kinnladen.

Den letzten Schliff an Erstaunen gab die er Maske die er mit einer weiteren Bewegung seitlich auf dem Kopf trug.

„Ich gebe zu der Hollow ist nicht mein Verdienst sondern kommt in erster Linie von Urahara-sans einzigartigen Trainingsmethoden. Bei meiner Bankai war ich noch keine vier Monate überhaupt Shinigami und den Hollow hatten wir gut 5 Monate später unter Kontrolle. Seitdem sind über 13 Jahre vergangen, ich war also 15 bei meiner ersten Begegnung mit einem Hollow.

Warum ich ohne Probleme sagen kann das sowohl Karin als auch Yuzu das Potential dazu haben ist zumindest einigen hier jetzt wohl klar ersichtlich. Die unmögliche Tatsache, dass ich eigentlich überhaupt nicht hier sein dürfte ändert daran nichts."

In diesem Moment hörte er ein ersticktes Aufschluchzen. Braune Augen fixierten Kurosaki Masaki.

„Das ist unmöglich, das kann nicht sein…" Er setzte sein bestes Grinsen auf.

Der Effekt war, dass sich seine Mutter schluchzend in seine Arme schmiss.

Skepsis machte sich in dem Gesicht seines Vaters breit.

„Die Einzelheiten lassen sich später immer noch klären, aber fürs erste… Tadaima, Otou-san."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unwirklich, das war der einzige Begriff der ihm für seine momentane Situation in den Sinn kam.

Urahara hatte wirklich sein bestes getan um wenigstens etwas Licht in die Sache zu bringen, was zur Folge hatte, dass er nun zwischen seinen beiden Schwestern saß, beide klammerten sich fast an ihn.

Seine Eltern saßen ihm gegenüber.

Renji stand hinter ihm und hatte seine rechte Hand auf seiner Schulter.

Die Gespräche rauschten mehr an ihm vorbei, als das er sie wirklich wahrnahm.

Aber etwas war immer noch nicht richtig, also ob ihn eine unbekannte Kraft von hier wegziehen würde.

In einigen Momenten verschwamm seine Umgebung, etwas ließ ihn erschaudern auch wenn er eigentlich glücklich sein sollte.

Ein lauter Knall riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, kurz darauf war ein schriller Alarm zu vernehmen.

Reflexartig waren alle aufgesprungen.

Die Tür flog auf.

Noch nie hatte er solche Panik im Gesicht von Kuchiki Byakuya gesehen.

„Wir werden angegriffen, es sind hunderte, irgendwer hat unseren Standort verraten!"

Von einer Unwirklichkeit in die nächste.

Er hatte Zangetsu gezogen und war in seiner Bankai ehe er den ersten Hollow auch nur gespürt hatte.

Renji immer dicht neben ihm.

Schreie und Explosionen schwängerten die Luft.

Rauch machte es unmöglich weiter als 5 Meter zu schauen.

Die Feinde waren weit in der Überzahl.

Er konnte das hämische Grinsen auf den Gesichtern der Espada sehen, die Aizen zu dieser Mission geschickt hatte.

Sie waren siegessicher und sie verschonten niemanden.

Ein Schrei ließ ihn herumfahren.

Ein grinsender Espada zog gerade sein Zanpakuto aus dem leblosen Körper seiner Mutter.

NEIN!!!

Nicht schon wieder, er hatte ein weiteres Mal versagt.

Alles wurde von einem tiefen Rot umrandet.

Er hätte nicht sagen können, wie viele Hollows er erledigt hatte bevor sein Verstand das nächste Mal an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins gelangte.

Schutt, Asche und Feuer waren alles was er wahrnehmen konnte.

Er sah die leblosen Gesichter seiner Freunde, seiner Schwestern, seines Vaters.

Selbst Joruichi und Urahara hatten keine Chance gehabt.

Er kam sich vor wie der einzige Mensch auf erden in mitten von Tod und Chaos.

„Ichi…", Zangetsu landete neben ihm, war aus seiner tauben Hand gefallen.

Vor ihm lag Renji in seinem eigenen Blut, das Gesicht schmerzverzehrt, die Hand nach ihm ausstreckend.

Als wäre sie aus Glas nahm er die langen Finger und umschloss sie vorsichtig mit beiden Händen.

„Ren…, das darf nicht wahr sein… bitte…"

Sein rothaariger Freund atmete schwerfällig.

„Ichi, ich… du solltest wieder zurück in deine Welt… dann musst du das nicht weiter mit ansehen… Ich wünschte…. Wünschte bloß… wir hätten… ich hätte dich… eher getroffen… vielleicht… vielleicht wäre dann alles… alles anders verlaufen, … Gomen… Ichi… Ichigo", Renjis Kopf fiel zur Seite, die leblose Hand entglitt seinem Griff.

Die Verbindung ihrer Seelen riss, wie ein zu stark gespanntes Seil mit einem lauten Knall.

„Renji!!!!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Renji!!!!!!"

Sein Atem ging stoßweise, völlig orientierungslos klammerte er sich an das erste was ihm zwischen die Finger kam.

Tränen liefen ihm über sein Gesicht, aber das bemerkte er nicht einmal.

Er hatte versagt, er war wieder Schuld, Schuld daran einen geliebten Menschen verloren zu haben.

Schuld

„Shh, ist ja gut. Ichi, du hast nur schlecht geträumt, es war nur ein Traum. Es ist alles gut, wir sind ja da. Shhh", langsam kam er wieder zu sich.

Spürte wie eine Hand beruhigend durch seine Haare fuhr.

Spürte eine angenehme Wärme die von einem Körper ausging der an seinen Rücken lehnte.

Gierig sog er die kalte Nachluft ein, versuchte sein pochendes Herz zu beruhigen.

Erschöpft sackte er in sich zusammen.

Von hinten umfingen ihn fast zierliche Arme, gaben ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit, Geborgenheit.

Durch den Tränenschleier in seinen Augen blickte er auf.

Beinahe hätte er erneut angefangen zu schluchzen.

Vor ihm saß Renji, sein Renji und sah ihn mit besorgtem Blick an.

Ohne Worte lehnte sich sein rothaariger Freund nach vorne, nahm seine Lippen gefangen und unterbrach die immer noch laufenden Tränenflüsse mit seinen Fingern.

„Du hast schlecht geträumt, Ichigo. Du bist OK, wir sind OK."

Warmes Reiatsu floss von beiden Seiten auf ihn ein.

„Es tut uns leid, wir haben uns wie Vollidioten verhalten. Unseren ganzen Ärger an dir ausgelassen und das ausgerechnet heute…" beschämt sah seine schwarzhaarige Freundin ihn an.

„Ich… es war…", weiter kam er nicht, da Rukia ihn mit ihrem Finger auf seinen Lippen zum Schweigen brachte.

„Kannst du uns verzeihen?" Renjis Kopf lag in seinem Schoß, ergeben jedes Urteil abwartend was er hätte aussprechen können.

Etwas zwischen schluchzen und lachen drang aus seiner Kehle.

„Ich… bitte… wenn ihr nur bleibt?"

Es hatte mehr wie eine Frage geklungen als er beabsichtigt hatte.

„Ich denke das lässt sich einrichten, so schnell wirst du uns nicht los. Am besten wir verfrachten dich zuerst einmal nach hause unter eine warme Decke mit einem heißen Tee.

Wenn du möchtest kannst du uns erzählen was du da geträumt hast. Dann können wir uns noch so oft entschuldigen, wie du es hören willst, zur Not rutsch ich auch mit den Knien auf dem Teppich rum", Renji schaute bei der Aussage leicht schmerzverzerrt.

Prompt meldeten sich die salzigen Wassertropfen zurück als ihm das Bild vom sterbenden Renji aus seinem Traum ins Gedächtnis schoss.

„Ichigo?", sicher schaute sein rothaariger Freund gerade ratlos zu Rukia rüber, da er sich wieder an die Brust seines Freundes geworfen hatte und sich in dessen Haori festkrallte.

„Nach hause hört sich gut an. Aber du nimmst das Gepäck Renji."

Es war gut das Renji mit ihm im Arm aufstand denn er hätte nicht sicher sagen können, ob ihn seine eigenen Füße im Moment trugen.

Auf dem Weg in Richtung zu hause verfiel er in einen leichten Schlaf.

Seine Welt war gut so wie sie war. Es war nicht perfekt, es gab Höhen und Tiefen. Aber er würde sich nicht noch einmal wünschen, dass auch nur irgendetwas in seinem Leben anders hätte laufen sollen.

END


End file.
